The Sun and the Moon
by TheSecretMistress
Summary: Sungyevo Lightchaser and Petronilla Arderne are both powerful mages who belong to no guild. Along with their exceeds they travel from town to town training to become stronger to protect each other. What will happen after their fateful encounter with two Sabertooth mages? Sting x OC Rogue x OC
1. Chapter 1

I gratefully bolted off the train as it finally stopped at the station. I hated trains but Petronilla somehow keeps on getting me on them even though she hates them just as much as I do. I collapsed onto a bench to catch my breath as I waited for my traveling buddies to catch up.

My name was Sungyevo Lightchaser and I'm a mage. I've been traveling for years ever since Mother vanished mysteriously one day when I was a little girl, nearly had a heart attack I did. On my travels I found my partner Diamanta, my beautiful exceed.

Six years ago I found Diamanta during the time when I had to travel through a dense forest because I missed the train. We bonded as soon as we set eyes on each other when I more or less tripped on her and the rest was history.

"Sungyevo!" I looked up as my name was called and saw Petronilla running towards me out of the crowds of people with two exceeds flying next to her, Diamanta being the one that called out to me. I raised my hand and waved at her as she gave me an annoyed look.

Petronilla Arderne had long midnight black hair that reaches her waist and chocolate brown eyes. We had the same body structure and were the same height but she was paler than me, almost like she never went out in the sun but I knew it was probably just because of her magic. She was wearing a pure black sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans along with black combat boots. However that was all covered by her black cloak that had white linings on it. It covered her form completely, especially with her hood up. People sent her odd looks as she pushed past them as she made her way over to me.

Petronilla and I met a year after I found Diamanta and even though we had our arguements from time to time we were the best of friends. We had similar childhoods so our bond grew stronger to the point where we considered each other as sisters in all but blood.

"You could at least wait for us next time!" Diamanta huffed as her angel like wings disappeared as she sat in my lap. "And where's your cloak?!" Diamanta had such soft looking white fur and black paws. The tip of her tail was also black. She briskly brushed invisible lint off her light yellow dress. Her dress was plain yet casual seeing as she made it herself. Her sky blue eyes that had gold flecks in them gazed at me with annoyance clear in them.

"Petronilla has it." The exceed that was still flying next to Petronilla said as said girl nodded. Petronilla reached a hand out of her cloak with my own cloak held secure in her hand. Diamanta moved from my lap to stand next to me on the bench so I could stand up. "Thanks Petronilla." I smiled as I took my cloak from my friend as I stood up and quickly tied the cloak on which now covered my light blue shirt that had images of the clouds on the front, jeans, and my light blue smooth boots that reached to my knees. My cloak was identical to Petronilla's but instead of black with white linings my cloak was white with black linings.

"Leopold, you have the map right?" I asked as I pulled my hood over my light blonde hair. Leopold, Petronilla's exceed, nodded. Leopold had dark grey fur and he had white stripes on his tail. White circled around his onyx eyes giving him a unique look. He had a simple black vest on that had white linings along with a simple white backpack where he stores maps and food that we'll need, along with our jewels.

His wings disappeared as he landed on the bench next to Diamanta and pulled his backpack off so he can rummage through it for the map of the town we're currently in. My honey colored eyes sparkled in the shadows of my hood as Leopold held out one of the many maps he had towards me. "Thank you my dear." I reached out to grab the map and unfolded it.

Since the town we were currently in wasn't that big and well known the map was fairly small so Petronilla, Leopold, and Diamanta had to crowd around me to look over the map also. "Look, there's an inn nearby so we should book a room for tonight." I pointed to a location that was near the train station. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Petronilla silently nodding, being the quiet person she is.

"After we book a room we'll go down to the market area and just look around." Diamanta landed on top of my head and quickly continued when I opened my mouth to protest. "You and Petronilla have been training non stop for the past few weeks, you need a break." Diamanta was kind of speaking the truth. Petronilla and I traveled to different towns to gather more knowledge on our magic in order to become stronger so we'll be able to protect those who need protecting.

"I agree with Diamanta, just one day won't kill you guys." Leopold nodded his head towards Diamanta as he settled down on top of Petronilla's covered head too. I looked over at Petronilla awaiting her answer. She seemed to think it over before finally noddin her head, agreeing to Diamanta's plan for today. "Fine, I guess a break won't be too bad." I admitted defeat as I folded the map and handed it over to Leopold so he could put it back into the backpack.

"But you'll have to keep your cloaks on!" Diamanta reminded me as we stepped out of the train station onto the sort of busy street. "I know, though I hate wearing it." I sighed as we stayed at the edge of the street, people giving us looks as they passed us.

"Deal with it." Diamanta sniffed as we passed a bakery, the scent of freshly baked goods coming out of the open door. Diamanta was always a sucker for cookies so I made a mental note to myself to visit the bakery before turning in for tonight.

Petronilla and I walked in silence as we made our way over to where the inn will be as Diamanta and Leopold just sat on our heads, being silent too. This town seemed peaceful, it was refreshing to be in a quiet town like this. Petronilla also seemed like she was enjoying the quiet, though her hood kind of prevented me from fully seeing her face to see if I could determine her expression.

"Look, there's the inn." Leopold pointed a paw at a tall building that looked in decent condition. "Looks cozy." I smiled slightly as I opened the front door hearing a bell jingle announcing our arrival. There was a middle aged woman behind the counter who smiled warmly at us as the door closed behind Petronilla.

"Welcome, how many nights would you like to spend and I would assume you'll share a room?" I walked up to the counter because I always handled booking our rooms in the past. "One room for one night, Leopold?" Leopold dug around in his backpack and pulled out a small bag full of some of our jewels. "Catch." Leopold gently threw the bag of jewels towards me. "Leopold!" I rolled my eyes at the exceed as I reached up with one hand and caught the bag of jewels.

I opened the bag and quickly counted out enough jewels for one night and handed it over to the woman at the counter. "Thank you and please enjoy your stay." She bowed as she put the jewels I gave her under the counter and turned around pulling a key off one of the hooks. "Your room is B4." I took the key thanking her as Diamanta jumped off my head snatching the key out of my hand as she landed on the counter.

"Leopold and I will go to the room and rest while you and Petronilla go to the market street, okay?" Diamanta looked over the key, nodding to herself. "Alright, come find us if you need help or something." I patted her head before turning around seeing Leopold fly towards Diamanta. "Behave." I waved goodbye to our exceeds before walking outside with Petronilla right behind me.

The street got a bit busier during the time we were in the inn. I looked up at the cloudless sky and saw the sun was a bit past the middle. "It's a bit pass noon." I adjusted my hood since it shifted back a bit as I looked to my left at Petronilla who nodded silently at me. Sometimes it was annoying that Petronilla was so quiet but it was just how she was.

We made our way to where all the shops were and quietly browsed as we slowly walked down the street. "Petronilla, look at that crowd." There was a crowd forming at the end of the street full of screaming teenage girls. "Should we check it out?" I asked as even more girls ran past us towards the swarming crowd. "We shall." Petronilla quietly said in a voice as smooth as silk as she started to make her way towards the crowd, reaching up with a hand to tug down on her hood to make sure the shadows covered her face. I copied her actions by pulling down the front of my hood and quickly catching up to her.

We both retreated our hands to the inside of our cloaks as we drew nearer to the crowd.

"They're so dreamy!" One of the girls in the back shrieked with joy.

"And so powerful!" Another one screamed somewhere in the crowd.

"The Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, take me!" I shook my head as I heard one of the girls scream that. "The Twin Dragon Slayers? I've heard about them before, so they're in the middle of those screaming fan girls?" I whispered to Petronilla. "Shall we continue on our way?" Petronilla took a step back as even more love struck girls joined the growing crowd.

"Sure, I'm sure there's a bookstore nearby." I turned around along with Petronilla and started walking down the street away from the crowd. We only got a few steps away when a voice stopped us in our tracks. "Hey, stop right there." I turned around and saw a gap in the crowd. Two boys, or should I say young men, were stepping forward out of the crowd. The one in the front was the one that spoke up. He was rather handsome and had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. The young, handsome, man behind him had black hair that covered his right eye, though his visible eye was red.

"You know, wearing cloaks like that sends the wrong message." The blonde man smirked as the girls fawned over him. The wind was blowing in our direction so we were able to catch their scent. My eyes widened in surprise as they smelled strangely like dragons. "Sungyevo, they're the Twin Dragon Slayers." Petronilla whispered to me, quiet enough so only I was able to hear her. "I know." I whispered back before taking a step forward. "The Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, are you as powerful as the rumors said you were?" I asked as Petronilla silently looked them over.

"Of course, Sabertooth is the strongest guild." The blonde bragged. The black haired man behind him was quiet, reminding me of Petronilla. Two exceeds were behind them, strangely one of them was wearing a frog costume.

"Than I'm sure you won't mind giving us a demonstration of your strength." I reached up and pulled my hood down letting my light blonde, almost white, locks fall as my honey colored eyes reflected the sunlight. "Sungyevo." Petronilla hissed quietly at me.

"I won't fight a girl." The blonde smirked arrogantly as he dismissed me. "Oh, afraid are we?" I gave him a smirk in return. "Sungyevo!" Petronilla hissed a bit louder. "Just one fight to see who's more powerful, which of course isn't you." I ignored her as I continued on. That seemed to tick him off.

"Fine, don't be surprised when you go down though." The blonde said as he got into a battle stance. "Petronilla, you get the silent one." I untied my cloak and let it drop to the ground. "Mr. Arrogant here is mine." Petronilla sighed before untying her cloak and letting it drop to the ground too. "Don't waste any time, and no magic." I stared in shock at Petronilla. "B-But Petronilla-" She cut me off. "You're making me fight, so no magic."

I groaned in frustration before facing the blonde again. "Don't worry sweetheart, I don't need my magic to defeat you." Blonde winked at me. "Yeah, Sting will barely break a sweat mopping the floor with you." One of the exceeds cheered. "Fro thinks so too!" The one in the frog costume raised one of his paws into the air.

"Alright, whenever you're ready blondie." I got into a similar battle position like the blonde, Sting's, position. Petronilla just placed a hand on her hip as she set her gaze onto the other Dragon Slayer. Hopefully we can finish this fast since Petronilla said not to waste any time playing around.

Sting surprisingly sprung forward faster than I expected and aimed a punch at my face. Instinctively I held up my hand to catch his fist. Typical first move and predictable.

Petronilla darted forward to meet the other one head on so she was out of my sight, which was good so it allowed me to focus on my own fight. I swung up my leg to kick him back in the stomach.

However he hardly got thrown back, he was stronger than I thought he was. To win I would need to rely on swiftness and not strength. I ran forward and swung my leg up to kick Sting across the face.

I hissed in frustration when Sting caught my foot with both of his hands, which caused some of the fan girls in the crowd to whisper. I jumped up, using the support that Sting was giving by holding my foot, and kicked him in the face. He imminently let go to hold his nose as I did a back flip to land gently on the ground.

"How dare you lay your filthy paws on him!" One of the girls shrieked as I smelled blood on the air. "You gave him a bloody nose!" Another girl shrieked as the crowd started to circle me. "H-Hey, it's a fight!" I hissed as I felt someone pulling at my hair.

"Honestly, I leave you alone and this happens?!" I squealed as I was unexpectedly lifted into the air. "Diamanta!" Diamanta was grabbing onto the back of my shirt to lift me out of the angry mob of fangirls. I could see Leopold hovering next to Petronilla as she seemed to be talking with him but the angry shouts drowned out their words.

"Leopold, Petronilla, we're going!" Diamanta raised her voice over the shouts to make sure they heard her. I could feel the wind switch in direction, now blowing the opposite way.

"You're a Dragon Slayer!" I saw that Sting was staring up at me in shock since my scent was blowing in his direction. "Yeah and so are you." I rolled my eyes as Diamanta lifted me a bit higher in the air. "Looks like our fight will have to wait till later blondie."

I chuckled at his annoyed expression as he finally realized that the fight will have to be postponed. "Maybe I can actually use my magic next time, who knows." I smiled, a bit slyly, as I shifted my gaze over to Petronilla.

The black haired man was standing a bit away from her as he inspected the newly arrived Leopold. "Farewell." Petronilla softly said as she nodded her head towards him as Leopold flew around to gather our cloaks that surprisingly weren't trampled by the mob.

The man didn't say anything as he turned his head away looking to the side as Leopold returned to Petronilla's side with our cloaks. Petronilla took her cloak back and tied it leaving her hood down. Diamanta flew down over to Petronilla and set me down before sitting on top of my head glaring at the mob of fangirls, daring them to come closer and face her wrath. "Thanks Leopold." I took my cloak from him and tied it while Sting's voice echoed through the street.

"You owe me a rematch next time we meet." I shrugged before starting to walk away with Petronilla next to me. Leopold settled down on her head so he could chat with Diamanta.

"Fate will have us meet again, Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth." I raised my hand in farewell before letting it drop to my side without turning around. The crowd of girls, now seeing that the fight was over, now crowded around the Dragon Slayers and their exceeds which hid them from sight.

When we turned onto a quiet street I looked over to Petronilla and asked, "So, what did you think of them?" Diamanta and Leopold quieted down to hear Petronilla's answer.

"They were powerful opponents, I could sense their magical energy." Petronilla said slowly as she pondered over my question. "They were unique, I look forward to our next meeting."

"Well of course you're looking forward! You actually said something to that black haired guy." I smiled mischievously. "Did he catch your eye, Petronilla?"

"What about the blonde?" Petronilla said in a casual tone, but I knew it was her counterattack.

"I look forward to teasing Sting even more."

"So, when's the wedding?" Diamanta grinned to herself when I nearly fell over in shock. "D-Diamanta! Bad exceed!" I scolded her as Petronilla giggled at us. "I wonder what type of Dragon Slayers they are." Leopold piped up which turned our attention to him. "I don't know, I guess we'll find out the next time we meet them." I shrugged slightly as I saw the bakery was coming up.

"Who wants cookies?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the long wait bu just for a fact I write depending on my mood, and I also have practice on Mondays and Wednesdays so I'll have little time on those days to write. Comment on my story on what you think of it! Also the picture is of the guild mark of Nymph Gem, as far as I'm concerned there isn't a guild in Fairy Tail with a mark like that. Please leave comments on what you think I should improve in my writing and mistakes I might have made.**

It has been a month since we last saw the Twin Dragon Slayers. Petronilla and I resumed our training two weeks ago when we found a nice clearing in the middle of a very dense forest that was miles away from the closest town. There was a nice pond near the clearing so we could bathe and get fresh water to drink. Diamanta and Leopold also started to train with us which was a first. Both of them said they wanted to be stronger so they could be more useful in fights instead of just watching. Of course we didn't go easy on them, which Leopold looked like he regretted asking Petronilla to train him on the first day, but they showed great improvements in physical strength.

"Sungyevo!" Diamanta's voice knocked me out of my thoughts as I turned around. I was staring into the clear water of the pond while I thought over what happened in the past month. Petronilla and Leopold were back at the clearing probably napping since it's late in the afternoon.

"Sungyevo!" Diamanta called out again sounding closer than before. Trees circled the pond which left an opening above that showed a nice view of the bright blue sky. "At the pond!" I answered loudly to make sure she heard me. Diamanta left an hour or two ago to fly to the nearest big town to gather recent news, which she does every few days so we can stay updated. Diamanta appeared in the sky above me and flew down towards me. Her wings disappeared as I held out my hands to catch her. I held her in my arms as I turned back to the pond to look back at my reflection.

"Report."

"Same old information, but I did pick up something new."

"Oh?"

"Yes, rumor is going around that the members in the guild Fairy Tail that disappeared years ago have returned."

My eyes widened as my grip on Diamanta tightened. I ignored her protests as I glared at the water. A soft breeze blew by that somehow managed to get my hood down. My angry honey colored eyes had a fierce glare in them as I glared into the crystal clear water.

"Also the Grand Magic Games is going to start soon." Diamanta added on to her report when she noticed my glare. After a few moments of silence I relaxed my grip of Diamanta, who sighed in relief, and turned around to head back to the clearing.

"They return after so long, very soon they'll learn I don't forgive easily." I muttered under my breath as I walked between the huge trees. Diamanta's ear flicked which was her way of saying she heard me. Long story short, a certain dragon slayer promised he would be back soon to help with a certain problem Petronilla and I still face. Petronilla, Diamanta, Leopold, and I all waited in Magnolia for a whole year and a half before giving up and resuming our status as travelers. He left us, left us with false hopes that he would come back soon, betrayed us.

Luckily during our travels we came across a temporarily solution. The light that leaked through the thick leaves reflected off my necklace that I usually kept hidden. The chain itself was plain but in the front of it was a beautiful sunstone that seemed like energy was swirling around in the gem itself. It was a relief when I first put the necklace on and I haven't took it off since than.

I entered the clearing where we spent the majority of our days and saw Petronilla and Leopold snoozing in the shade of the trees. Her necklace was visible also which was an unusual sight since she always kept it hidden under her shirt or cloak. As I quietly crept closer to my sleeping friend I could see the smooth pearl attached to her necklace shine in the darkness of the tree. Diamanta wriggled around in my arms signalling that she wanted me to let her down. I put her down on the ground and went over to Petronilla's side while Diamanta went over to Leopold.

"Petronilla, wake up Diamanta's back." I whispered as I shook her slightly. Petronilla groaned before rolling over with her back facing me. I rolled my eyes at my fellow Dragon Slayer and crept closer to her. "Petronilla, c'mon wake up sleepyhead!" I whispered a bit more louder as I shook her shoulder rougher.

"What?" Petronilla yawned as she sat up looking over at me rubbing her eyes. "Leopold get up!" Diamanta hissed as she nudged a pouting Leopold with her paw. Leopold sighed before standing up, stretching with his arms up in the air. "I'm up." Leopold crossed his arms after he finished stretching as he went over to Petronilla's side, laying a paw on her arm. Petronilla looked over at Diamanta and I with an eyebrow raised waiting for our reason why we woke her up.

Diamanta quickly filled them in on the news she delivered to me. "They're back, huh?" Petronilla mumbled as she rested her hand on Leopold's head. "No doubt they'll be participating in the Grand Magic Games to regain their guild's honor and status," Petronilla raised her gaze to look at both Diamanta and I. "Should we go say hello?"

"Petronilla, is that a wise idea?" Leopold looked up at his partner with wide eyes. "We're not even in a guild and we haven't went to the last couple of games, didn't you say it'll be a waste of time?"

 _It's true we're not in a guild, we haven't been in a guild for years._ I reached up to twirl a strand of my light blonde hair around my index finger. _Perhaps, just perhaps we should change that. Ah, but what guild to join? Wait, I know just the guild!_

"Why don't we take Gresilda up on her offer?" Everyone turned their gaze to me as I spoke up. "Sure it's been a year or two since we last saw them but I'm sure they'll welcome us with open arms."

"Yes, than we could enter the Grand Magic Games ourselves and possibly face _them_ in battle." Petronilla said with a thoughtful look. Leopold hummed in response as he nodded showing his agreement to my suggestion. "Alright, it's worth a shot." Diamanta shrugged before making her way over to me. "I guess we should pack up and head out now."

Finally, after about three days Petronilla and I stood in front a small, but impressive, guild building. I looked up at the huge sign above the door that read ' **Nymph Gem** ' and turned towards Petronilla with a huge grin. "Petronilla, we made it!" I giggled in excitement as I turned back towards the doors. Petronilla nodded her head, careful because Leopold was sitting on top of her head which was the same for Diamanta who was on top of me. We were wearing our cloaks, as usual, so I wondered how long it'll take them to realize that we came back after so long.

"Just go inside, slowpoke." Diamanta grumbled, obviously impatient. _Well, she never did have any patient to begin with._ "Alright, we're going." I took a step forward and pushed the mighty doors which creaked rather loudly as it swung open. Petronilla and I stepped inside to look around our surroundings. The guild hall was the same as any other guild hall but a tad bit smaller. Wooden tables and wooden benches were lined up in lines and I could see the guild bar at the other side of the room. The guild's mission board was in the far right corner and I could see a couple of requests on it.

Right now there were five people in the guild hall, and they all turned to look at us as we entered the guild. "Sungyevo! Diamanta! Petronilla! Leopold!" A young lady at the bar chirped as she quickly hopped off the bar stool she was sitting on to dash over to us. "Piper!" I chuckled as she tackled me in a hug, though not managing to budge me at all.

Piper Estrella has short, wavy black hair that reached her chin along with hazel eyes. She was a bit pale from spending all of her time indoors but she does have a nice tan that she somehow has. She's also short for her age of 22 being at least a few inches shorter than me, but also skinnier than me too. As I could see she was wearing a lacy black shirt along with a gray skirt that reaches her knees and a white ribbon tied around her waist leaving a bow in the back. I could also see that she was wearing black sandals, which was typical for her since she hates wearing sneakers. Her guild mark was on her left cheek so it was very visible and was light gray in color.

"This is a pleasant surprise." A new voice spoke up as Piper let go of me so she could go hug Petronilla. "Tora, looking the same as usual I see." I greeted her as she walked up to me.

Tora Arias has long white hair that reached behind her knees and silver eyes. Her skin was as smooth and flawless as ever I see, though she still looks as pale as the last time I saw her. Though her outfit is different, though she does change her style sometime. She is wearing a white and light gray Gothic Lolita dress along with white leggings and light gray Mary Jane. Tora turned 20 a few months earlier which makes her two year older than Petronilla and I. Tora's guild mark was on the back of her left hand and was white in color.

"Sunny! Dia! Lilly! Leo! Long time since we last saw you guys in here, miss me ladies?" A young man smirked as he walked up to stand next to Tora. "You wish Danilo." I rolled my eyes at him while Leopold flew over to him from his spot on Petronilla's head to greet his old friend.

Danilo Arias has fiery red spiky hair that just sticks up everywhere and dark brown eyes. Unlike his twin, Tora, he was tanned having spent a lot of his time outside training though it was still as smooth as Tora's skin, must be a family trait. He was the same height as his twin too which made them a bit taller than us. He is wearing a plain black shirt along with a black leather jacket along with dark blue jeans. On his feet was a pair of pure black running shoes, different from what he wore last time I saw him. Despite his tough look he does have a soft spot for cats, which was why Leopold and him got along so well. His guild mark was on the back of his right hand hand and his chosen color was black.

"How have you guys been?" Petronilla asked as Piper finally let go of her. "Good!" She chirped as she looked back at Tora and Danilo. "They got a lot stronger and have practically mastered their magic," Tora smiled is response while Danilo smirked proudly. "Nestor also got stronger but he's on a mission right now but he should be returning later today."

Nestor Dtoole is a year older than Petronilla and I and always had his sight on us. He has sandy blond hair, which was always very messy, and ice blue eyes. Because of how he was raised in the past he was very pale, though he does try every summer to get a tan it never works. He's also taller than Petronilla and I, our chin reaching his shoulders and he was a bit muscular. He usually wore a light blue turtle neck shirt along with light blue jeans with the same type of shoes that Danilo wears but a light blue color instead. He also has a long jacket that was black which reached his ankles. Unlike everyone else in the guild, minus Gresilda, his guild mark wasn't visible because his dark blue guild mark was on the back of his neck.

"So, no one new joined Nymph Gem while we were gone?" Petronilla asked, cutting Piper off from her rambling. "No, sadly it's still just us four and Gresilda." Tora shook her head slightly. "Which also means we can't enter the Grand Magic Games this year either."

"Which reminds me," I took my hood down, forcing Diamanta to move for the cloth, as I looked around searching for a certain someone. "We need to speak with Gresilda, privately." I added when I saw Danilo's curious face. "Gresilda will be found in her office upstairs." Tora said as she took Piper's hand. "Piper, why don't you tell me how your latest mission went?" Tora effectively distracted the hyper mage and guided her to a table in the far corner. "Can I stay here with Danilo, Petronilla?" Leopold looked up from where he was standing on a near table which was next to Danilo. "You may." Petronilla nodded before starting o walk towards the stairs, which was next to the mission board, that led upstairs.

Petronilla led the way upstairs and into the hallway. There were hardly any rooms up here since it is a small building. The rooms up here were Gresilda's office, a few spare guest rooms, and a library. Gresilda's office was at the very end of the hallway.

We walked in silence as we made our way down the plain hallway till we reached the door that led to Gresilda's office. Looking towards Petronilla I raised my hand and softly rapped my knuckles on the wood a few times before pausing to wait for a response.

"Come in." A powerful voice echoed after a few seconds of silence. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it pushing the door open. The office itself was also quite plain with a simple wooden desk near in he middle with piles of paperwork piled on top. There were two wooden chairs in front of us and there was another behind the desk, which was occupied.

"Ah, I haven't seen you all in a while." A woman sat behind the desk as she looked up at us. "Sungyevo, Diamanta, and Petronilla. I assume Leopold is with Danilo downstairs." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "May I ask the reason behind your visit?"

"Nice to see you too, Gresilda." I sat down in one of the chairs while Petronilla sat in the one next to me. I moved Diamanta from my head onto my lap before looking back up at her.

Gresilda Jackmann is the oldest one in Nymph Gem at the age of 27. She has bright red shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. Her tanned face was covered in freckles, something the rest of the guild teased her about. Even though she's the oldest she is also the tallest one in the guild. She says she got it from her father. Gresilda wears a red crop top that shows her stomach and dark blue shorts along with red combat boots. She is the current Guild Master of Nymph Gem and is also the very first since she founded Nymph Gem. Her orange guild mark is usually covered by her boots because it is located on the left side of her left ankle.

"Long story short, we heard that _they_ have returned after seven years." Gresilda didn't look too surprised at my words. "Yes, I heard the same rumor so I wen to go see for myself." Gresilda spoke slowly. "I confirmed that the rumors are true."

"Yes, we thought they were true which is why we came here." Diamanta sniffed as she waved a paw in the air dismissively. "Sungyevo came up with an idea." Gresilda raised an eyebrow at Diamanta before looking towards me. "Oh?"

"We came here to join Nymph Gem to participate in the Grand Magic Games."

Shock crossed Gresilda's face as her eyes widened. "Join?" She echoed. "Well, this is sudden."

"Yes we know this is summon and the games will begin soon." Diamanta lifted her gaze to meet Gresilda's gaze. "Does your offer still stand Guild Master Gresilda?"

Gresilda stared at Diamanta with an unreadable expression as silence filled the small office. I fidgeted a bit under the weight of the silence, nervous since Gresilda is never this silent. After a few more moments of the heavy silence Gresilda let out a booming laughter that echoed around the office. "Oh course y'all can join!" Gresilda grinned mischievously at us. "My offer still stands, welcome to Nymph Gem!" Gresilda stood up and walked around her desk. Petronilla and I stood up too, with Diamanta in my arms, and Gresilda pulled us into a bone crushing hug.

"C-Can't breath!" I choked out as I wiggled around trying to escape Gresilda's hug. Gresilda pulled away and pushed us towards the door. "Go on, I'll be down in a second." Gresilda walked back to her desk. "I still have some paperwork to do, Tora will give you your guild marks."

"Very well." Petronilla turned around and opened the door and walked back into the hallway. I closed the door behind me leaving Gresilda to her paperwork, probably something from the Magic Council complaining about something that Danilo or Nestor destroying some buildings. _Boys, always having to destroy stuff._

"Hey, they're back!" Piper chirped as she came running over to us as soon as we came down the stairs. "So, what did you chat about with Gresilda?" Piper tilted her head to the side as she looked up at Petronilla and I. Tora and Danilo came over also while Leopold flew over to Petronilla. I set Diamanta down on the bar counter while Petronilla guided Leopold over to the bar counter also.

"We have officially joined Nymph Gem." I enjoyed watching their shocked expressions as they stared at me. "W-What?!" Piper squeaked finally snapping out of it. "T-This is great!" She clapped her hands together with a huge smile on her face.

"Now we can finally enter the Grand Magic Games!" Danilo cheered as he fist pumped the air. "I can't wait for Tora and I to pass judgement on strong wizards!" Tora smiled at her twin's excitement before walking behind the counter. "Where would you like your guild marks?" She asked as she rummaged under the counter looking for the stamp.

"On my back!" Leopold took off his backpack and vest and turned around with his back facing Tora as she straightened up with a stamp in her hand. "Alright, hold still." Tora pressed the stamp against Leopold's back and held it there for a few seconds before lifting it off to look at the mark. "The color is sky blue." Tora said as Leopold strained to see his new guild mark. "Thanks Tora!" Leopold thanked as he put on his vest covering up his guild mark than putting on his backpack.

"I'm next." Diamanta turned around with her back facing Tora and looked up at me. I rolled my eyes at my exceed and turned towards Danilo. "Turn around." Danilo looked confused before realization crossed his face. "Shy little cat, huh?" Danilo chuckled before turning around. Petronilla had Leopold turn around also and when satisfied that none of the boys were looking Diamanta lifted her dress to expose her back. Tora pressed the stamp against her back and waited a few seconds before lifting the stamp back up again.

"It's a lovely shade of purple." Tora said as Diamanta lowered her dress again. "You can turn around now." I informed the boys. Danilo turned around still snickering quietly while Leopold had a small blush dusting his furry cheeks. "I'll go next and I want my guild mark-" I was cut off by the front doors of he guild opening. We all turned towards the sound and saw a young man walk in. He stopped as he spotted us and a gasp escaped him. Piper ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him with a smile on her face as she squealed his name.

"Nestor!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think this is needed since this story is fanfiction but I'll just put a disclaimer here just in case. I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs! Also the picture of Nymph Gem's guild mark can be found on Chapter 2 on my account on the website called quotev. Don't forget to leave a review!

The man now known as Nestor hugged Piper back before pushing her away. "Ah, Sungyevo and Petronilla, how have you lovely ladies been?" He purred as he walked towards us. "Did you miss your mate?"

I rolled my eyes at Nestor before turning towards Tora with my back facing him. "We are not your mates Nestor." Petronilla turned towards Tora also while pulling her hood down. "Still playing hard to get huh?" Nestor chuckled as he stopped next to Danilo. "I'll win you both over soon enough, no lady can resist my charm."

Nestor has been trying to win Petronilla and I over as his mates since we first crossed paths, and we rejected him every time. "Anyway Tora, I'll like my guild mark on my left shoulder." I took off my cloak and put it on the bar stool that was in front of me and rolled up my sleeve to expose my shoulder. Tora hummed in response as she pressed the stamp against my shoulder. I shivered at the cold touch of the stamp, it was colder than I thought it would be. Tora lifted the stamp from my shoulder and stepped back. "It's a beautiful shade of yellow, reminds me of the sun actually." Tora smiled before walked towards Petronilla.

I rolled down my sleeve and grabbed hold of my cloak to tie it back on. "You joined the guild?" Nestor's eyes widened as looked between Petronilla and I before a smirk formed. "Oh, I see, you wanted to be closer to me."

"You wish." I snorted as I tied my cloak on. "On my right shoulder." Petronilla's soft voice was barely heard as she took off her cloak handing it to me before turning back to Tora. Tora nodded before placing the stamp against Petronilla's bare skin, waited, than lifted it again to examine her new guild mark. "It's a beautiful shade of white, reminds me of moonlight."

I handed Petronilla her cloak back and watched as she put it on. "Aw, have I missed out the stamping of our new members?" Gresilda complained as she walked down the stairs with a hand on her hip. "Yes, yes you did." Diamanta smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress as Gresilda made her way over to where we were gathered. "And I wonder why I had to do so much paperwork..." Gresilda glared over at Danilo and Nestor who edged away from their Guild Master nervously.

"Now that Sungyevo and Petronilla have joined we have enough members for one team to enter the Grand Magic Games." Tora went behind the counter to put away the stamp. "Now the question is who, besides Diamanta and Leopold, won't be on the team?"

"Well, the whole reason that we joined was to enter the Grand Magic Games so of course Sungyevo and Petronilla will be in the team so that leaves three more positions open." Leopold pointed out. "I would also like to participate in the Grand Magic Games along with my twin brother." Tora looked over at Danilo who nodded eagerly. "Yes, I can't wait to show them our power!"

"Very well, Tora and Danilo will also be on the team." Gresilda nodded in approval before glancing between Piper and Nestor. "Which one of you wants to be on the team?"

"No way am I letting my beautiful mates battle without me there to protect them!" Nestor winked towards Petronilla and I. _Please don't let him be on the team!_ "I don't really want to join, I'll just fill in if one of you gets too injured to continue." _Damn it Piper!_

"That settles it," Gresilda nods. " Petronilla, Sungyevo, Tora, Danilo, and Nestor will represent Nymph Gem in the Grand Magic Games. I'll go fill out the paperwork and send it so it'll be official." Gresilda heads back towards the stairs before stopping on the first step and turning back towards us. "You should train, Nymph Gem will be facing powerful guilds like Sabertooth and the strongest members of Fairy Tail have returned. This won't be easy." Gresilda turned back around and disappeared as she went up the stairs.

"We have an advantage to Fairy Tail, from what I heard on my mission they still look the same as seven years ago, like they were frozen in time." Nestor drew our attention. "So logically if they look the same their magic should be the same as before so we have seven years of training up our sleeves."

"Yes but this is Fairy Tail we're talking about." Tora hesitantly said. "No doubt they won't be easy to defeat."

"True but I'm looking forward to the challenge!" I grinned as I looked towards Petronilla. "Right Petronilla?" She nodded in response.

"Tora and I are going to train," Danilo grabbed his twin sister's hand and started to her towards the entrance. "We'll meet the rest of you at Crocus a few days before the Grand Magic Games start!" Danilo shouted before disappearing out the door along with Tora.

"My lovely little flowers," Nestor purred as he turned towards us. "I'll do you the honor of training with you for the Grand Magic Games."

"Uh, no." I growled at the older boy. "You can go train by yourself."

"Such a cold way to talk to your mate." Nestor turned around and started heading for the open entrance, Danilo didn't close it when he ran out of the guild with Tora. "Next time you'll see me I'll be even more powerful, I'll have both you and Petronilla swooning at the sight of me." Nestor vowed before sending a last look in our direction and walking out of the guild going who knows where.

"He's the only con in joining Nymph Gem." Diamanta glared after Nestor. "Don't mind him, one of these days he'll move on to his next victim." Piper giggled as she looked up at the clock on the wall behind the bar. "Oh!" Piper gasped as she noticed the time. "I'm going to be late for my concert!" She panicked as she sprinted towards the front of the guild. "I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye before running out of the guild.

"I guess we should head back to our training spot." I shrugged as I reached up to pull my hood over my head. "It's always good to train for whatever challenges we face." Petronilla held Leopold in her arms while I got Diamanta. "We should head out now since everyone else left the guild but Gresilda." Diamanta piped up causing murmurs of agreement to raise up. "Though we'll have to take the train."

"I hate trains." I complained which caused Diamanta to scoff at me. "Grow up Sungyevo."

"Do we have enough jewels to pay for the train tickets?" Petronilla ignored Diamanta scolding me on being more mature and look down at Leopold. "Yes but we'll need to take another job soon since we're running out of jewels." Leopold shook his head as I whined at my exceed.

"Sungyevo, Diamanta, we're going." Petronilla interrupted us and I turned to see she was already heading for the front doors. "Hey! Wait for me!" I ran after my friend and walked at her side. Pausing before the guild's doors I turned around and shouted, "Bye Gresilda~!"

I spun on my heels and quickly sprinted towards Petronilla who was already out the door and halfway down the street. "You walk fast!" I huffed as I finally reached her side. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see a ghost of a smile tugging at Petronilla's lips.

"So, Petronilla, are we actually going to train with our magic this time?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"When we first met just one punch will send you bursting into tears."

"That was a long time ago! I've changed Petronilla!"

"Because of the way we train."

"True."

"Shut up and walk." Diamanta hissed impatiently since we slowed our pace down while we were engaged in our conservation. "Okay, I'm walking." I laughed as I started walking faster with Petronilla keeping up with me effortlessly. While Petronilla was better in physical fights and physical endurance I was better in magical fights and magic endurance. We balance each other out so we always tag team in battles, magic or not. Though thanks to Petronilla's ruthless training she puts me through I have improved quite a bit since the day we first met, thankfully. In exchange I've helped my dear friend in her magic attacks and endurance. She woke up many days with bruises from my attacks, which she repaid during our training.

"There's the train station." Leopold pointed at the end of the street where a train was just arriving at the station.

"We're right on time, I think." I said as I looked around the busy train station as Petronilla and I walked in. Many people were getting off the train from wherever they came from. "Petronilla and Leopold, are you guys going to get the tickets?" I questioned as I moved out of the way of some people who looked like they were in a hurry.

"Very well, Leopold get the jewels out." Petronilla lifted Leopold up and placed him on top of her head so he could access his backpack and headed into the mass of travelers heading for the booth. "We'll wait for them near the train," Diamanta glared at any travelers that blocked her view sending them scurrying away from her venomous gaze. "Sungyevo head for that bench over there." Diamanta lifted her paw to point towards a bench that was located near the train. I hummed in response as I weaved through the crowd heading for the bench Diamanta pointed to.

"Watch where you're going!" I growled out as a man wearing dark clothing bumped into me quite roughly. I pushed past him and my steps increased in speed since the crowd was less thick over here.

"Rude." Diamanta sniffed as she tilted her head upwards a little, obviously commenting on the man who bumped into us. "Those type of people just keep on popping up all over the place. Rude, arrogant people who care for nothing but themselves!" Diamanta continued with disdain dripping from her voice. "The guild Sabertooth is a prime example of it."

"Not all people in Sabertooth are like that!" I instantly countered as we reached the bench. I let Diamanta jump down and sat down on the bench next to her. "Really? Are you saying that because of the Twin Dragon Slayers?" Diamanta looked over at me with an expression I couldn't read. "N-No, I'm just saying that not everyone in that guild is like that, I'm sure some of them have hearts." _Not good, why did I stutter?!_

"You stuttered Sungyevo, do you feel some sort of affection for one of the Dragon Slayers?" Diamanta knew me well so she picked up on that in under a second. "Fine, blondie has caught my attention." I pouted knowing that I lost this battle. "I'm curious to see how he'll do against me when I can actually use my magic. I would like to see how strong he is."

"Are you sure that's not it? I mean he's a Dragon Slayer-" Diamanta shut her mouth when she noticed Petronilla heading towards us with Leopold still on top of her head. "I have the tickets!" Leopold waved towards us with four tickets held tightly in his paw. "Shall we board the train now? I have been informed that the train will be leaving in a few minutes." Petronilla's gaze darted between us before settling on me, she heard our conservation.

"Alright, lets go." I sighed before standing up and grabbing Diamanta. The crowd wasn't as big as before thankfully and not many were entering the train, probably waiting for a later one. "Sungyevo." I stopped as I felt Petronilla grab the edge of my cloak as I started to walk towards the train. "I'll tell you later." Petronilla let go of my cloak satisfied knowing that I'll talk to her later and followed me towards and onto the train.

We found seats near the door we entered and claimed them. Diamanta and Leopold sat opposite of Petronilla and I. I sat near the aisle while Petronilla gazed out of the window. Numerous people passed by but I didn't care enough to pay attention. When the loudspeakers came on saying that the train will now departure I leaned back with a sigh.

"Wake me up when we get there." I mumbled before resting my head against Petronilla's shoulder and closed my eyes. Soon I fell into a dreamless sleep as I waited for the moment when one of my companions will wake me up from my slumber.

I jolted awake to yelling that increased in volume as the seconds ticked by. I lifted my head from Petronilla's shoulder when I noticed she was stiff. Blinking the sleepiness away I located where the yelling was coming from. There were three men in the aisle and the one at the front looked oddly familiar.

He was the one that bumped into me at the station.

"Alright, give us all your jewels and no one gets hurt." The familiar man who seemed to be the leader shouted as the two men behind him had dark magic surrounding them, ready to attack at their leader's command.

The leader swept his gaze over the cowering passengers and his gaze locked onto mine. "You're the girl from earlier." The leader smirked as he walked closer to where we where seated. "You're first, hand over everything of value." The two men followed close behind their leader.

"Petronilla." I turned my head to look at my friend to find that she was staring at me. "Shall we?" She asked as she turned her head to look at the men who were attempting to rob us. "Just beat them up already." Diamanta's comment agitated the leader who glared down at my exceed. "Shut up you damn cat!" He snarled as he swung his fist towards Diamanta.

She didn't even blink as I reached over and grabbed a hold of his fist stopping it from reaching her. He seemed shocked at my fast reaction before his look melted into anger. "I'll teach you a lesson to mess with me little girl!" He growled as black smoke slowly started to cover his arms. I examined the black mist before a smirk crossed my face.

I jumped up from my seat and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine as hard as I could. His eyes bulged out as he dropped down to his knees in pain. Petronilla stood up behind me ready to join me when the actual fight started. I grinned as I cracked my knuckles before looking up at the two men who suddenly looked nervous at the sight of their leader in pain.

"We'll teach you to try and rob us."


	4. Chapter 4

"B-Bitch!" The leader growled as he glared up at me. "Kill them!" The other two men jumped forward towards us at their leader's order. "Diamanta, Leopold, get back." I grinned as I built up my magical power. "Things are gonna get messy." Diamanta mumbled something before tugging Leopold along with her farther down the seat they were on and closer towards the window. "Shadow Blades!" Our opponents shouted in unison as they summoned blades of darkness and sent them flying towards Petronilla and I.

"You're at a disadvantage against me if you use Shadow Magic!" I could feel my excitement build up even more as I sucked in a breath ready to counter the magic attack with my own. "No magic." Petronilla grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her to stop my counterattack and dodging the blades of darkness. "Again?!" I groaned as Petronilla took a step forward releasing my hand.

"We're on a train full of innocent people, we can't risk harming them." Petronilla pointed out. My gaze darted to see faces full of fear as they trembled in their seats. "Fine, you win once again." I sighed.

Petronilla lunged forward towards the one on the right while I ran towards the one on the left. "Shadow Shield!" They both shouted once more in unison as the shadows on the train formed a wall between us. I smirked as Petronilla threw a punch towards the wall and shattered it with sheer force. "H-How..." One of them stuttered as he stared wide eyed at Petronilla. She responded by punching him in the face with enough force that threw him back onto the floor unconscious.

"Monster..." The other one gasped as he stared at Petronilla in horror after she took down his comrade in one hit. He got rewarded by a punch in the face that was delivered by me sending him back a few feet. Since I wasn't as physically strong as Petronilla all I managed to do was break his nose quite brutally.

"Who's the monster here, us or the ones that tried to rob innocent people using your magic as a threat to scare them." I glared at him before turning my intense gaze onto the leader who flinched. "I-I'll give you anything...a-anything you want if you j-just let me go..." He whimpered pathetically as he trembled in front of us.

"Not so tough now that your lackeys are out huh?" I shook my head at him before turning towards Petronilla. "Turn them in?" She nodded. "When is the next stop?"

Right after I asked that question I could feel the train slowly coming to a stop.

 _"We have arrived at Byton Station, hope you had a wonderful trip."_

"It was totally a wonderful trip." Diamanta's voice oozed sarcasm. "Alright lets get the local police." I smiled as I turned back to the leader and to make things easier for me I punched him in the face which knocked him out. "Petronilla you get the guy over there whimpering about his broken nose," Petronilla nodded before going over to the other one. "Diamanta and Leopold you get the other unconscious guy."

"Man, I'm exhausted!" I complained as I pulled my hood down even more making sure no one could see my face. We were now walking through the streets of Crocus. After we turned those criminals in, we got a reward which was good since we were running low on jewels, we made our way to our training spot and trained ruthlessly till the Grand Magic Games was near than left for the three day trip it took to get to this beautiful capital. During our training I managed to convince Petronilla for us to train with our magic in order for us to be prepared for the games.

"I would assume we arrived later than everyone else since the games begin today at midnight according to the letter Gresilda sent us." Diamanta murmured to us from her spot on my head. "What inn are we in again?" I turned my head slightly to the right to see Petronilla's form that was covered by her cloak and I could see Leopold on top of her head as usual. "Glassice, apparently it's famous for the sculpture in the lounge that was made out of glass and ice that never melts." Leopold informed us. While Diamanta was weak to sweets Leopold was weak to beautifully crafted sculptures, he always was the more artistic one of our small group.

"We better hurry, it's already half past ten." Petronilla's usual monotone voice echoed slightly through the slightly empty street. "Fine, though I have to wonder what they have in store for us because of the whole midnight limit." I wondered.

"Process of elimination I would have to guess." Diamanta guessed, and usually her guesses were accurate. "After all a lot of guilds have been forming recently, Nymph Gem is an example since it's a new guild having been formed four years ago."

I opened my mouth to respond when someone cut me off. "Oi! Rogue it's those cloaked girls again!" I heard a familiar Dragon Slayer yell out from behind us. I turned around, my hood still shadowing my face, and saw Sting some ways away pointing at us. I'm going to take a guess that the raven haired man is Rogue.

"Looking for a rematch?" I smirked as Petronilla turned around also. "I'm honored that you came all the way just to lose to us."

"Sting's the strongest in Sabertooth, no way you can beat him." The red cat that was next to Sting boasted. "Fro thinks so too!" The green cat that was in a pink frog costume who was next to Rogue smiled.

"The strongest?" I echoed.

"The strongest!" The red cat replied.

"Than he should put up quite a fight before I beat him up." I snickered. "Right, Petronilla?" I turned towards my friend who nodded, her attention on Rogue. "Though it's such a shame that we can't battle since we have to save our strength for the games." I sighed in disappointment as I turned around and started walking again with Petronilla at my side.

"Hey-"

"Nymph Gem, that's our guild." I cut Sting off as I raised my hand up as I continued walking not missing a beat. "Remember it since the nymphs will crush the tigers and fairies this year."

Since we were almost at the end of the street we turned the corner pretty quickly. I could hear footsteps quickly approaching, probably Sting giving chase. Petronilla grabbed my hand and pulled me after her into the shadows the buildings created.

When Sting turned the corner his eyes widened as the scent of the girls he was chasing after ended where he stood and the street was empty. He could hear Rogue, Lector, and Frosch walk up behind him. "Where did they go?" Lector asked, confused, as he looked up to his partner. "I've lost their trail, it just ends here." Sting sighed as he turned back towards his teammates.

"The shadows..." Rogue muttered as he gazed at the shadows the buildings around them made. "What about the shadows?" Sting raised an eyebrow at the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"It feels...different..."

"What took you guys so long?" Tora asked as we walked into our shared hotel room. "We got distracted by the Twin Dragon Slayers." I smiled at the sight of my new guildmates. Tora, Danilo, and Nestor were all in the room and there were three beds, two on one side and the one on the other side. "So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" I asked as Diamanta and Leopold flew over to chat with Danilo who was standing in front of the big window on the other side of the room.

"Sungyevo and Petronilla, you're both welcome to sleep with me." Nestor was seated on the bed closest to the door while Tora was on the one next to it. Nestor's flirt was greeted with a punch from me. "Love hurts." He winced as he held his cheek.

"Danilo and I will be sharing a bed since we're twins and all, Nestor will sleep alone and do you mind if you two share a bed?" Tora asked as she tilted her head in our direction. "We don't mind." Petronilla said as she headed towards the only bed left which was alone on the other side of the room. "So, what time is it?" I questioned as I followed after my dear friend.

"Quarter past eleven." Danilo looked up from his conservation with the exceeds before going back to it. "We're gonna take a nap," I yawned as I flopped down on the bed not even bothering to take off my cloak. "Wake us up if something happens." I snuggled into the pillow as I felt someone lay down next to me. "Good night Sungyevo, good night Petronilla." Tora's voice was the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Sungyevo, wake up!" Diamanta's shout woke me up as I quickly sat up. "The game is starting, you slept through the whole introduction!" Diamanta's eye twitch as she glared up at me. Tora, Danilo, Nestor, and Petronilla were all by the window waiting for me it seems. "Diamanta was right, it's an elimination round. They will only accept the first ten guilds." Leopold continued to explain the rules of the maze.

"Sounds easy enough, lets go!" I jumped off the bed and joined my teammates at the window ready to enter the maze.

"There are guilds battling each other to push someone off." Tora observed as she watched two guilds fight each other in the distance as we cautiously walked through the maze. "Lets hurry and not engage in battle." Petronilla pulled up her hood since a gust of wind blew it down. "Aw man, I was looking forward to fighting!" Danilo complained. "There's always tomorrow Danilo." Tora soothed her twin brother's frustration as we continued on finding our way through the maze.

After a while I could feel the ground beneath me shifting which caused us to stop. "What's happening?" I questioned as suddenly the whole maze seemed to be moving. "It's moving! Quick, run for it!" With that said Danilo bolted away causing the rest of us to stare at his retreating figure in shock.

"Don't worry my dear mates, I'll-" I cut Nestor off by running after Danilo screaming, "Wait for me!"

"Congratulations! You made it to the end!" A short pumpkin like figure said cheerfully as I gasped for breath. "Y-Yeah, awesome..." Danilo said weakly as he had his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath. "What place are we in?" Tora, who was the only one of us totally fine, kindly asked the pumpkin, Mato I think his name was.

"Nymph Gem is the third guild to reach the end!"

"Third place! Not bad for our first time I must say." Nestor puffed out his chest proudly. "Who got here before us?" Tora questioned as she looked at Mato.

"You'll see tomorrow, for now rest up for the games!"

"Thank you." Tora bowed to Mato before turning to the rest of us. "We should go back to the hotel and rest like Mato suggested."

"It would do us well if we were fully rested." Petronilla agreed. "Lets go than!" Danilo grinned as he started running away from us. I shook my head slightly before opening my mouth.

"Danilo that's the wrong direction!"

We all stood in a hallway of the arena waiting for it to be our turn to come out. Diamanta forced Petronilla and I to wear our cloaks since we're new to the guild and no one has gotten any information on us yet. She managed to get me to agree after an hour of arguing with her.

 _"Alright, in just a moment, the curtain will rise on the Grand Magic Games."_

I could hear one of the people that were going to spectate and comment on the games announce through the loudspeakers that were set up.

 _"I'm your emcee, Chapati Rola, and next to me is former Council member, Yajima, who will provide the commentary. Yajima, I look forward to working together."_

"Likewise." A different older sounding male voice echoed before Chapati started talking again.

 _"And I'd like to introduce our guest for day one, the current Miss Fiore, Blue Pegasus's Jenny Rearlight!"_

"We're gonna win this year!" A younger feminine voice echoed over the loudspeaker before it went back to Chapati.

 _"Okay, the players are about to take field!" A pause. "Starting with the tenth-ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory?! The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!"_

"So they actually made it..." I muttered as I heard the crowd start booing them. "Though it seems like they're still very unpopular." Petronilla pointed out dully. "Still, we should not underestimate them." Tora cautioned, being the worrier of our group.

"Fairy Tail has come in last place every year, but they survived the elimination round, though even in that they were tenth place." Chapati's voice rose above the loud booing of the people that came to watch the games. "Will the Tenrou bunch that created a sensation with their homecoming now become Fiore's number one?!"

"I'm just glad they're back." Yajima's voice echoed. "Congratulations, Fairy Tail."

"It won't matter how hard those fairies struggle." Nestor smirked as he was at the front of the group with Tora and Danilo behind him while Petronilla and I in the back. "The nymphs will pluck their wings, after all I can't lose in front of my beau-"

"Don't even finish that sentence if you want to live." I growled out, annoyed at his constant flirting.

"Feisty."

"Alright! Let's move on with the team that finished ninth, the hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus!" Chapati moved on once some of the booing died down.

"Wild Four!" I could hear some men shout from the battlefield, most likely the Quatro Cerberus team.

 _"In eighth place, the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!"_

 _"In seventh place are the bright blue wings in pitch black, Blue Pegasus!"_

 _"Do your best everyone!"_ Jenny cheered, her cheers echoing throughout the crowd.

 _"Continuing with sixth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!"_

 _"Now in fifth place is this guild's first appearance in the games having only been formed a year ago, Black Orb!"_

"Black Orb?" Petronilla muttered as confusion spread throughout the crowd. "I've never heard of that guild before, and it only formed a year ago? Impressive." Nestor for once actually wasn't flirting and was serious.

"My brother and I arrived a few days early like we said we would and Gresilda was here to greet us before saying she had something important to tell us on the subject of the guild Black Orb." Tora started saying which drew our attentions. "Gresilda had a feeling they'll make it past and gave me some information on the Guild Master and the team that he most likely chosen so I'll say it fast."

"Austyn Mallozzi, the Guild Master of Black Orb and a Shadow Mage. Age 32 and has spiky black hair with white streaks in them and crystal blue eyes. He is very tall standing at six feet and also quite muscular."

"Julianus Snedeker is one of the strongest in the guild though his magic is unknown. He has light gray neat hair though he's 25 years old and dark gray eyes. He's almost at the same height as Austyn thought he's a tad bit paler."

"Vivienne Gates is a Celestial Spirit Mage though Gresilda didn't know which keys she has though she must be strong if she's on the team. She's the youngest and shortest person in Black Orb being 17 years of age. She has very pretty strawberry blonde hair that she has up in pigtails which reaches a bit below her shoulders and purple eyes. Gresilda suspects she has a crush on the next member of the likely team."

"Next up, finishing fourth in the elimination round..." Chapati's voice cut Tora off from the rest of her explanation to introduce the next guild we'll be facing. "Oh, my! This comes as a surprise! Another first appearance of a guild, and in fourth place!" _Why so surprised?_ "The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!"

"Valentius Miccile is the one Gresilda suspects that Vivienne has a crush on with him being two years older than her and just a few inches taller than the Celestial Spirit Mage. Gresilda heard that he has hot pink long hair that he keeps in a high ponytail and forest green eyes. She also heard that he has a nice tan, according to all his fans." Tora continued on, not at all bothered by the fact that Raven Tail is a dark guild. _Well, if it was a dark guild I hardly doubt it would've been allowed in the games so it must have changed to a legal guild._

"According to the official record, Raven Tail has been around for more than seven years, but they've only recently been recognized as a legitimate guild." Chapati seemed to try and reassure the suddenly nervous crowd.

"Recognized by the Guild Federation, and not as a Dark Guild, right?" Yajima questioned.

"Annamaria Lalla is a Fire Mage at age 21 so she'll be at a disadvantage against Fairy Tail's Salamander. She has silky long blonde hair that reaches her waist and baby blue eyes. She has smooth pale skin adding to her doll-like look. She is the same height as Valentius even though she's older by two years." Tora seemed a bit irritated that she kept on getting cut off from her explanation.

"And the last one of the likely team, Marcelina Kaplan who's the oldest of the group being 28 years old. She's an Ice Make Mage so she'll be at a huge disadvantage if you faced her in battle Nestor." Nestor grinned, obviously excited at facing Marcelina in battle. "She has shoulder length dark blue hair along with dark green eyes and when she's standing straight she reaches Austyn's shoulders. She's very pale like you Nestor." Tora paused as she let her gaze sweep over us. "That was all Gresilda told me. Also that guild Raven Tail, since it was announced it only recently became a legal guild it's obvious they're up to something."

"Yeah, so no mercy?" Danilo asked his twin. "Granted." Tora nodded to her twin.

 _"Alright, there are still three more teams that made it through the elimination round!"_ Chapati's voice gained his usual excitement now that the nervous murmuring of the crowd ceased. _"Now in third place, another shocker! In third place we have another first appearance, the beautiful nymphs, Nymph Gem!"_

"That's our cue." I smirked as I fixed my hood. "Now I get to show everyone my be-" Nestor started saying before Danilo pushed him from behind. "Start walking you idiot." Danilo growled, his patience thinning. Nestor rolled his eyes before starting to walk. I could see smoke rising up as we passed into it out into the battlefield.

The first one of us to emerge out of the smoke was Nestor since he was at the front. Next were the twins before Petronilla and I came out in the back. We all stopped walking next to Fairy Tail's team. I could see all of the old members that disappeared seven years ago. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Elfman were the people that were chosen it seems.

"Ah, of course you guys would be chosen, though I hope you're prepared to lose." Nestor smirked as he crossed his arms. "You were gone for seven years, and by looking at it you haven't aged the slightest which only means your magic hasn't either so it'll be a piece of cake to defeat the weak fairies." Nestor was purposely provoking them, though I wonder why.

"No one insults my family and gets away with it!" Natsu growled as he glared at Nestor. He probably would've done something if Erza didn't put her hand on his shoulder. "Natsu." Erza warned as she glanced over us, her gaze stopping on Petronilla and I. Her eyes narrowed slightly at us since she couldn't see us because of our cloaks.

Tora and Danilo seemed to notice her gaze because Tora moved in front of us while Danilo walked to Nestor's side. "Queen of the Fairies, that is you right?" Danilo asked, already knowing the answer. "I wonder how long you'll last in battle, it would be interesting seeing what your judgement reveals. Sadly I'm not interested in the weak queen." Danilo grinned seeing Erza's gaze harden on him. "Neither am I," Nestor shrugged as his gaze swept past her as he stared at Gray. "Gray Fullbuster, I look forward to battling you."

"They look like trouble..." I could hear Lucy, the blonde, whisper to herself as she eyed Nestor and Danilo warily.

"They really do look the same." I muttered to Petronilla who nodded in agreement. Natsu stopped glaring at Nestor as he sniffed the air. Suddenly he turned his gaze to where Petronilla and I were standing with Tora in front of us. "Oi! Why do you smell familiar?!" He pointed a finger at us. He didn't get an answer because Chapati started talking again.

"The second-place finisher..." Another pause. "Oh, this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable..." Another pause for dramatic effect though the team was already on the battlefield. "Fairy Tail Team B!"

"They have another team?!" Nestor gasped as he stared at the other team in shock. "Sister!" Elfman shouted in surprise at seeing his sister on the battlefield. "Gajeel!" Natsu's jaw drop at the sight of the other team. "Juvia?!" Gray stared in shock at the sight the mage who was obsessed with him.

"Isn't it against the rules for Laxus to be on the team?!" Lucy also shouted at the sight of their Master's grandson. "Another Fairy Tail team..." A short man from the Blue Pegasus team said.

"And what's Mystogan doin' there?!" Natsu pointed to the masked man. "Don't tell me, you're...Jellal?!" Erza stared hard at Mystogan in deep thought. Danilo grinned upon seeing Mirajane on the battlefield. "The Devil herself..." Danilo chuckled. "Must be my lucky day.

Mystogan put a finger up to where his mouth would be which caused Gray and Natsu to scream, "Seriously?!"

"You should really be more quiet." Nestor said lazily which drew their attention. "Though I'll enjoy hearing you beg for mercy." Both Ntaus and Gray glared at him while he smirked in return.

"Well, Petronilla, it looks like the games will be more fun than we intended." I smiled under my hood. I could feel a gaze on me so I turned slightly to see who was staring at me. Honey eyes covered by shadows met brown eyes. Lucy flinched when her gaze met mine. "The Celestial Spirit Mage was starting at me Petronilla." I giggled as Lucy turned her head away from me. "We have to keep our identities secret for now." Petronilla muttered to me.

"Oi! Danilo! Nestor!" They both flinched at the shout from someone very familiar. Everyone on the battlefield turned to see who was shouting only to stare in shock. Where the guildmates and master of Nymph Gem were suppose to sit there were only four figures. Gresilda was staring down at Danilo and Nestor in anger while Diamanta and Leopold were standing on the ledge while slowly shifting away from the angry master with Piper next to Gresilda smiling nervously.

"What the hell did you two do this time?! I got a huge bill this morning because you both destroyed some buildings during the months you were training!" Both Nestor and Danilo flinched at the anger in Gresilda's voice as they cowered slightly.

"W-We're sorry Master!" They both shouted in unison as they clapped their hands in front of themselves and bowed. "Sorry won't pay the damn bill you fools!" Gresilda hissed loudly as Piper tried to calm her down.

"Exceeds?!" Natsu shouted at the sight of Diamanta and Leopold. "There must be Dragon Slayers in Nymph Gem." Erza narrowed her eyes as she glanced towards me and Petronilla. Everyone else seemed to get the same idea because soon everyone was staring at us. Before anyone could voice their question Chapati continued talking, though no one was really paying attention though the next sentence caught everyone's attention.

 _"Alright, we've just got one more team left to introduce! That's right, you know who it is!"_ The cheers in the crowd grew louder. _"They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! Sabertooth!"_

I turned to see a familiar blonde throwing his fists up into the air as the cheers grew even louder. "So we meet again, right Petronilla?" I chuckled as Petronilla nodded ever so slightly.

"So here you are, huh?" I could see Natsu glare at Sting who turned towards the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Let's have a good time, Natsu!" Sting grinned cockily.

"Who the hell are you starin' at?!" I heard Gajeel growl as glared at Rogue. "Gajeel..." Rogue muttered as he stared at the Iron Dragon Slayer before turning away with his eyes closed and crossed his arms. "So that's Fiore's strongest guild?" Gray looked the Sabertooth team over as he stood next to Erza.

"Good luck Sting!" Who I assume is Sting's exceed shouted from where he was standing on the ledge from Sabertooth's part. "Fro is cheering you on, too!" The exceed who must be Rogue's partner cheered from next to Sting's exceed.

Sting paused as he sniffed the air before his sharp gaze landed on me and Petronilla, though mostly just me. Rogue opened his eyes as he noticed out scent also and stared at us, though mostly Petronilla.

"It's you guys again!" Sting pointed towards us with a smirk on his face. "How does he know you?" Tora questioned as she put a hand on her hip. "You both are suppose to keep your identities a secret." I shrugged innocently in reply. "We ran into each other twice. Now can I take my hood off?" Tora sighed before turning back to her brother. "Do what you like, guess it doesn't matter now."

"Don't you dare take your hood off, we had an agreement!" Diamanta shrieked from the ledge with Leopold trying to calm her down. "You never said for how long!" I shouted in response as I reached up and pulled my hod back letting my light blonde locks flow. Petronilla shook her head slightly before pulling her hood down too.

 _"Oh my it seems like Nymph Gem's team is made up of well known people!"_ Chapati shouted after Petronilla pulled her hood down. "First are the twins Tora and Danilo Arias otherwise known as Archangel and Satan! Than there's Nestor Dtoole known widely by his nickname the Moving Iceberg!" The crowd seemed to be getting excited as some were cheering for our guild. _"Now the last two have rumors floating around them and news is that they recently joined Nymph Gem in order to participate in the Grand Magic Games! Say hello to Sungyevo Lightchaser and Petronilla Arderne who are known by the Sun and Moon Queens! Is it possible that this year it won't be Sabertooth as the winners but Nymph Gem instead?!"_

"So you finally know our names huh?" I said casually as I grinned at everyone's shocked expressions. "So, Sting, looking forward to our battle knowing you'll lose?"

"I'm the White Dragon Slayer, if anything 'Sun Queen' you won't win against me."

"How cute, you think you can eat my magic. Well,pretty boy, you'll find out soon enough." I said a bit mysterious with a playful grin on my face.

"No wonder you both smelt familiar!" Natsu cut in causing both Petronilla and I to turn towards him. "What happened? You both look different from the last time I saw you guys."

"No thanks to you. You broke your promise." My smile faded as I scowled at him. "You'll find out personally how strong I've become during the seven years you were gone."

 _"And now, all of the teams are here, but what are your impressions, Yajima?"_ Chapati saved me from further conservation.

 _"I envy their youth!"_

 _"That's not really what I meant...Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!"_

Something rose from the ground of the battlefield and when I looked closer it held what looked like scores. "So there's a competition and battle everyday?" Gray looked up at the scoreboard curiously. "Battle, huh?" _Typical Natsu._

 _"Starting with the competition, points have already been divided among the teams, according to their ranking in the elimination round, from first to tenth. Now for the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part. And for the battle part, the results of fan votes will be taken into consideration when the sponsors make their pairings."_

"Well, I hope the fans will vote for me to face Mirajane in battle." Danilo grinned as he looked towards Mirajane. "It's time for Satan to face The Devil herself and pass judgement."

"I hope I get paired against maybe Natsu or Sting." I looked over at the Fire Dragon Slayer before looking back towards the White Dragon Slayer. "Both battles will be interesting, what about you Petronilla?"

"Rogue." Petronilla simply said as she snuck a glance at Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious.

 _"The rules for the battle part are simple. As you can see, the teams face off against each other, with the winning team receiving ten points and the losing team gets zero points. In the case of a tie, both teams will receive five points. And now, the Grand Magic Games' opening game! Let's begin Hidden!"_

 _Let the games begin._

 _Hi my beloved readers! The guild mark of Black Orb can be found in this story on my account on and if I didn't mention this earlier so can Nymph Gem's guild mark. Be sure to leave a review on what you think and also what mistikes I may or may not have made in my writing. Thank you~!_


End file.
